The Snake and the Raven
by Couture Girl
Summary: 10 drabbles of Theo and Luna's relationship during their Hogwart years. First ever Drabble! No more than 300 words. Rated to K-T. Fort the Drabble Collection Challenge on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1 Falling

**AN: This is my first ever Drabble, and let me just say, it's HARD! I felt my inspiration being killed :( But alas I did it :D. The Drabble is for the Drabble Collection Challenge in HPFC.**

**Word Count: 298**

**Prompt #9 Falling**

* * *

Falling wasn't a pretty feeling at all.

He should have said no. After all, he wasn't good with Thestrals. He was afraid of them. They reminded him of his mother's death. These horrid creatures were a clear reminder of his horrible, depressing life.

Well, not totally horrible and depressing.

Ever since Luna had come into his life it had been exciting and perfect and he couldn't quite say no to her. He was head over heels in love with Luna. And if she wanted him to look for the Crumple-Horned-Snorkack, to be part of the Order, to shout to all of Hogwarts that he loved her, or even fly a Thestral then, bloody hell, he would do all those things and more.

For a moment, both enjoyed the stars and the full moon. He enjoyed the way her hair looked, how she smiled. It was perfect. But then he accidentally hit the Thestral, making it fly up. Thank Merlin Luna held on, but he didn't – he was falling, he was going to die, hit the trees and break his neck. He hadn't told Luna that he loved her. He was going to die without her knowing.

SWISH!

"Now, Theodore, please don't move that much. I thought the Wrackspurts had gotten you! Thank Circe that I had my Spectrespecs and I saw you falling down," Luna said dreamily, while holding onto Theodore, who just had his green eyes wide open and his mouth dry.

"I love you!" he shouted.

Luna gasped. They were quickly back in the clearing in the forest. Theodore tensed, and whispered, "I love you, Luna."

Slowly she smiled and, without warning, she kissed him. He was stunned, but he quickly kissed her back. Kissing Luna Lovegood felt like falling. But in a good way.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this humble Drabble of Thuna ;) I'll be uploading the next Drabble in two days or so. I wanna thank flutter of angel wings for giving out the challenge :D and my beta Caz.**

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


	2. Chapter 2 Broom Closet

**AN: Word Count:298**

**Prompt #7 Broom Closet**

**I wanted this a little bit longer but I can only write 300 words :) Thank you Caz and everyone you has reviewed :D**

* * *

This was a surprise. A very pleasant surprise, in Theodore's opinion.

He and Luna were walking in the school hallway, when suddenly she pushed him into a broom closet. Making the first move, she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Theo put his arm around her.

She ever so slightly brushed her fingers against his. He felt a tingle through his middle and held her tighter. Luna grinned and ran her fingers along his hip. Theo began breathing a little harder. She glanced up at him and rubbed his thigh with her hand, feeling his body tense.

He didn't know what to make out of this. Stealing a glance down at her, he raised his eyebrows when he saw her eyes. She leaned closer to his face. Theodore's heart was in his throat. He felt light-headed, and suddenly their lips touched and he was running his hands through her blonde hair. She rested her hand on his chest and clutched his green tie.

After a few minutes he felt impatient, needing some more. Lightly probing his tongue against her lips, he had access. Their tongues met, and they were content to explore each other for a while. Nott's hands began to wander, and he wanted to feel more than just Luna's mouth.

He rubbed his hand across her stomach, massaging with his thumb and his fingers. She responded by rubbing his arm and squeezing slightly, letting him know she liked the attention. He began to run his hand up higher, feeling her ribcage just below her breast. Feeling Luna's body respond to his touch, it made him feel empowered to know that he could cause such a reaction in her.

She surprised him by breaking the kiss. "There. Now all the Wrackspurts are gone."

* * *

**AN: I may be updating tomorrow. **

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding

**AN: This one is by far my favorite :)**

**Word Count: 299. Prompt #5 Hiding**

**Again thank you everyone who has reviewed and add-alerted this humble dribble :)**

* * *

They were hiding from Filch when they found it. It was way past curfew, but neither of them minded. It was a tradition to take a night stroll in the forest.

The couple were currently in a empty classroom, hearing the footsteps of the squib and his cat.

Some minutes passed. "He's gone," Theo whispered. He took Luna's hand so they could leave. But she didn't move. He turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" he questioned, now worried.

Luna's face looked so sad and her blue eyes had unshed tears. She just pointed at the wall beside the door. His eyes made their way to where she was pointing, and instantly he knew why she was sad. There it was, carved on the wall: _Xeno and Flora_. The names of Luna's parents.

"Luna," Theodore said softly. He really didn't know what to say.

"They must have been hiding from Filch when they wrote this." Her voice was still dreamy but carried a hint of sadness. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

He nodded. "Guess they were fans of midnight strolls in the forest, too."

Luna's smile widened and all the sadness disappeared. "You're right, Theo. You know, it would be really nice if we wrote our names below it," she suggested with hopeful eyes.

Yes, they were a couple. And yes, they loved each other. But they both belonged in different worlds. He was the son of a Death Eater while she was in the D.A.. And writing their names on a wall, was taking it to the next level. What if they hurt Luna, because of this?

He'd never forgive himself if that happened. But what if this simple act only assured her safety?

With his wand, he quickly made the words appear.

_Theo and Luna_

* * *

__**AN: I'm going to upload tomorrow. Oh and check out my one-shot, it's about Theodore Nott. For the "When I Grow Up"Challengee in HPFC.**

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


	4. Chapter 4 Owl

**AN: Word Count: 295. Prompt #2 Owl.**

**This was my beta's favorite. I like it too. Hope you like it as well. Thank you everyone you has R&R :)**

* * *

It was the owl that brought that horrid mask.

Luna and he were eating their breakfast at the Ravenclaw table when the owl dropped the black package with the silver bow. There was no note, no evidence of its origin.

But when he opened it, he immediately knew who it was from.

His father's Death Eater mask was inside. Its skeleton features with its snake-like eye slits looked up at the tense face of Theodore and the confused one of Luna.

He quickly closed the box, not wanting to see the haunting memories.

Luna's hand rested on top of his. His gaze met hers. She looked calm as always.

"You shouldn't even be with me," Theodore whispered.

Luna smiled and laid her head on top of his shoulder. "And you shouldn't be eating with Loony at the Ravenclaw table."

"I love you," he said. This was reason enough for him.

"And I love you, even though you have a lot of Wrackspurts in your head right now." Her finger poked his head, making him laugh.

"I guess I need a kiss from you," he teased, remembering the time they had been in the broom closet.

Her light laughter made him smile. Luna gave him a feather light kiss on his lips.

Theodore sighed. "You know, it's not too late for you to leave me."

Her blue eyes focused for a moment; a rare thing. "I'm not going to leave you, Theo. We both know the risks of being together."

A sad smile appeared. "You always say that."

"Do you want me to leave?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Thousands of Death Eater masks could come, they may kidnap me, or even threaten me. But I will never leave you. I love you, Theodore Nott."

* * *

**AN: I will update tomorrow. Please Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Water

**AN: Word Count: 300! Prompt #8 Water**

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Draco hissed at his friend.

Both were in the Malfoy Manor – in the dungeons.

"I love her. If the only way I can protect her means that I have to sneak in and give her water – then bloody hell, I'll do it!" Theo said, voice distressed, walking fast and looking for Luna's cell.

"I won't say anything, but the Lord knows everything sooner or later," Draco hissed.

"Then he'll have to set her free!" Nott exclaimed. He needed to see her, to see that she was still alive.

Draco nodded and stopped Theo. "She's in here."

Theo thanked him.

"Two minutes, Nott," Draco said.

She looked so frail; her body was covered in bruises and cuts.

"It's all my fault that you're here-"

"I missed you." Her head laid on his chest, while he held her by the waist.

Theodore wanted to cry, or hit something! But he didn't – he needed to be strong for the both of them. "I've missed you too."

"The only good thing about this is that there are no nargles – and that you're here."

"You should drink this – it's water." He handed her a cup of water that was hidden in his robes.

"Mr. Ollivander needs it more than me." Luna took the cup and laid it on the floor.

"I don't want you to die! I'm going to find a way to get you out of this. But you have to help me too – please drink the water."

"Come on, Theo!" Draco said.

She held Theo's face; they kissed briefly. "I have faith in you, but you need to have faith in me too." Her dreamy voice returned, making him want to cry in relief.

With sad eyes and slow steps he left her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all who has reviewed! I love you al :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

**AN: Word Count: 300 :O Prompt #4 Letters. Thank you who has reviewed :)**

* * *

Her letters were the only comfort he had these days.

Theodore knew he was selfish – he was a Slytherin after all. She was safe now, with Potter and his friends, but in a way he had enjoyed having Luna to himself. He knew it was wrong. Selfish, very selfish.

He kept all the letters she'd sent him since they had started dating – what a sap. He couldn't throw them away. They'd been the only thing keeping him alive when she'd been a prisoner in Malfoy Manor, and still were.

He didn't know where she was. What if Draco's aunt caught the Golden Trio and not only killed them but his Luna too?

Theodore would die. She was the only thing keeping him sane from this blood bath that he was stuck in. Luna made him want to leave this disgusting place.

If only he knew where she was, he would be able to sleep peacefully. That was just an excuse. If he found out where she was, he would do anything in his power for them to escape Britain. Luna would be at his side.

The Lord didn't want anything to do with him and Luna – to his eyes both were traitors for letting Potter escape. If the Dark Lord won, Luna would be killed.

"Master Theo, this is for you." Milly his house elf gave him a note.

Theodore raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Opening the note to see what it said, he immediately knew who it was from.

_I'm safe._

_I love you._

_Keep away from the Nargles_

"Who gave you this?" His voice sounded strange even to him.

"Milly has ways Master. Milly assures Master Theo that Miss Luna is safe."

"Where is she?"

A house elf could never deny its master. "Shell Cottage."

* * *

**AN: Don't just stand there! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dangerous

**AN: Word Count: 300! Prompt #3 Dangerous**

* * *

He didn't have a clue where Shell Cottage was.

It was with the help of Milly that he was there.

They hadn't even been on the property for a minute when a hex flew his way. Thankfully he dodged it – all those countless tortures that he'd suffered from his father were coming in handy.

"What are you doing here, Death Eater!" the weasel yelled at him, his wand pointing at Nott.

Nott wasn't going to answer him.

Potter and Granger made their way towards him.

"Nott." Harry nodded.

"Potter." He did the same.

"Aren't you going to hex him, Harry? He's a Slytherin, a Death Eater, he's dangerous, he's-"

"Oh do shut up, Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

"I want to see Luna."

Harry nodded again. "She's inside."

Nott didn't need to be told twice. Entering, he saw her – it had been weeks but it felt like years. They held each other with so much love and adoration.

"I can't believe you trust this git, Harry," Ron said, incredulous.

"If Luna trusts him, then I trust him," Harry said. It was quite obvious that the couple loved and cared for one another. "After all it was thanks to Draco and him that we escaped."

"I'm taking you with me," Theodore stated.

Luna shook her head. "I can't leave, Theo."

"You can and you will, we're not safe anymore," he said exasperatedly.

"I promised Harry that I will fight against You-Know-Who." She looked at him with big blue eyes, as if asking for his forgiveness.

"And you promised me that you'd never leave me." He sounded desperate – not very Slytherin-like.

"I'm not leaving you. I have to do this."

He knew he couldn't convince her. She was stubborn. But that was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

* * *

**AN: Please Review :) We're almost done. :'(**


	8. Chapter 8 Burn

**AN: Word Count: 297 :). Prompt #6 Burn. Thank you all the people who have reviewed :D**

* * *

The burn that he felt from his Dark Mark was unbearable. He remembered that his father had always gritted his teeth when he'd felt it. And it was no different for Theodore.

This only meant one thing. They were here. Outside the castle. Waiting for Potter.

He didn't dare touch his mark.

After all he was a "traitor". And he wasn't going to fight against the only person who loved him unconditionally. He wasn't going to mess this up.

Potter and his friends had come back – that meant that Luna had to be in the castle. But she was nowhere in sight. This made him even more nervous. He needed to know exactly where she was, that she was at least somewhat safe.

But when you were friends with Potter it meant that not even being the girlfriend of a Death Eater would keep you safe.

He was in the Great Hall. Draco wasn't there. And the burn kept growing.

It was all going too fast for his taste.

The Carrows were immediately dead. McGonagall and Snape battled each other until the latter escaped. And then Theodore caught sight of Luna, her dreamy innocent eyes as ever looking his way.

Gritting his teeth, he ran to her.

But that was when the Death Eaters appeared. And he had to fight. Fight against the dark, and the evil retched people he despised.

The burn was more stronger now – not from his mark, but from inside; all the anger and hate he felt for his father's friends and Lord.

The love he felt for Luna also consumed him. She made him feel happy and loved. He was fighting for her, so that in the end they could be together and search for Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks and maybe have twins.

* * *

**AN: Two more Drabbles and we are done people! So REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lips

**AN: Word Count: 295. Prompt #1 Lips. One more and we're done :(**

* * *

His wand kept flinging spells at Death Eaters. It had been hours since he'd seen Luna. And that didn't sit well with him.

Making his way to the castle, dodging hexes and curses, he saw her duelling with a Death Eater, who was too close to her.

Theo sent a hex at the man. Luna looked at him with those dreamy eyes of hers, making him melt. He went to her and quickly pulled her into an abandon classroom.

He held her so tightly to him.

"I...can't...breathe," Luna managed to say.

"Sorry," Theo said sheepishly.

She smiled and without warning her lips touched his. And they kissed, making him feel like it was going to be the last time. The last time he was going to see her.

"If the Dark Lord wins, we'll have to escape," he whispered.

Luna shook her head. Nott was about to disagree, when she showed him where they were. "It's a sign. You just need to have faith," she murmured.

There on the wall they saw their names alongside Luna's parents'.

She was right. It was a sign. Ever since he had been with Luna, she'd always told him that. And it was the first time he actually had faith in himself. For them. They would win this war.

"Marry me," he said without a thought.

Her blue eyes widened. He must have Nargles in his head, she thought.

She turned and traced their names, then turned back to Theo. "Of course."

With a smile on his face they kissed again, each savoring this moment, ignoring the shouts and curses outside. For just this moment, they imagined that they were hiding from Filch and Mrs. Norris – not fighting adults and classmates. They were just two teenagers in love.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Raggedy

**AN: Word Count: 300 :D. Prompt #10: Raggedy. **

* * *

Potter won the war.

Theo was running to what was left of the Great Hall. His mark had stopped burning. But his leg was hurting from that hex he'd received from Dolohov – who was now dead.

He needed to see Luna. He had faith that she was still alive. She had to be.

When his eyes found her she was all raggedy, her blonde hair looked dirty, and her pale complexion was yellow and she was sitting next to Longbottom.

And in that moment he decided he didn't want to be selfish. Luna deserved someone good in her life. Someone who wouldn't bring shame to her. And if that person was Longbottom, then he could live with that. At least she would be safe with the Gryffindor.

Turning and walking to the apparition point, he felt a bit of himself dying with every step.

"Theodore!" Her dreamy voice reached his ears.

He didn't turn around. He wanted her happy.

She was standing in front of him. Big blue dreamy eyes looked up to green squinting ones.

"Are you leaving me?"

"I want you to be happy."

She smiled and hugged him. "I am happy. With you, I'll always be happy." Luna knew what he was doing. After all she was in love with him, and she didn't care that Nargles were attracted to him more than anybody else.

His hands went to her face, and dried her tears.

"We're getting married, remember?" she reminded him, while kissing his neck, hugging him tighter. He nodded, breathing in her cinnamon scent. "And I want to grow old with you, cleaning out the Wrackspurts from your brain."

It made him laugh. "And we'll look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Luna smiled at his response.

This made the Raven love her Snake even more.

* * *

**AN: I really want to thank you all! The ones who reviewed, alerted and added TSatR :D Thank you. You made my first Drabble experience really incredible! Flutter of angel wings again thank you for giving out the challenge and the wonderful prompts! And my lovely beta Caz who looked this over :). Thank you!**

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


End file.
